Opposites Attract
by Fatal Excuses
Summary: Edward, a clumsy human.Bella, an inhumanly beatiful vampire. What happens when they meet? Love each other or hate each other with a passion? Charlie is Edwards dad, but last name is CUllen, the Cullens, now Swans are all vampires. HOpe you enjoy;
1. First Sights

**Opposites Attract**

**Well, here ya go, this is twilight as it could happen if the characters were switched. Next Chapter will be Edwards POV. Thanks!**

Chapter one:

You know that feeling where you just wanna disappear? Forever? Well, I never did, not until it happened. It, meaning the second that the Cullens, specifically, Edward walked through the school doors, into my life, thus creating a living hell. Believe me, it is very true. I may be only 17 physically really, but truly being 90 helped me understood what was going on that very moment. When he walked in, I felt the extra venom pouring into my mouth, power coursing through my veins, the feeling of my body ready to spring. Have you guessed what I am yet? If you haven't, here it comes… I'm a vampire. Yes, a vampire beautiful to humans yet deadly to humans. Like they say: 'beauty can kill', or 'beauty will be the downfall of man'. You still here huh, not running away? Well since you're still here, I will tell you the story.

I was at my locker putting all my books and decorating it before school started. Since this was the first day of the year and trimester, everyone was looking different. New haircuts, new clothes, even new cliques were all you would see today.

Jessica was down the hall walking with Tanya. Tanya? Hmmm, that was kinda weird. Jessica pretty much hated Tanya for as long as I have know her . I think. I was still trying to crack the code when Jessica walked up to my locker. And to my great relief, without Tanya. I don't really have a problem with her, she just happens to give me the heebie-jeebies every time I see her.

"Hey! What's up Bella? How was your summer? Mine was awesome! My family and I went to the beach, you know the one near San Diego? Anyways, we saw dolphins! Can you believe it? I just freaked out! I have some pictures, I'll email then to you kay'?" One thing about my best friend, Jessica Stanley, she is a total chatter box.

"It was really-" I started to saywhen Edward walked in. I tensed up, for some reason, which I have no idea why .He started to walk down the hall, in other words, closer to me. I had to get out of there, and fast. "Uh… fine, just fine."

Jessica looked confused. "Are you alright Bella? You seem kinda tense right now. Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I uh… just have to go I don't want to be late for class. Especially on the first day of the year. Bye!" I practically ran all of the way to my first class.

Once safely inside the classroom, I slide into a seat near the back. The bell was going to ring in a couple minutes. Everyone started to pile into the classroom, and guess who just happened to be in the middle of the group? Yep, you guessed it, Edward . Oh dandy, just dandy. Well, by the looks of it, he was going to sit down in the middle of the classroom. I spoke to soon, he made his way to the back of the classroom.

Seriously?! What have I done to upset the gods?! I mean, sure I drink blood, but hey, it's not my fault Charlie turned me all those decades ago. But, back to the present, the closer he got, the more I wanted to suck his blood.

He looked for a spot to sit in, told him to sit next to me. Well, here it goes, sitting through a class period of hell. When the bell rang, only then did I release my grip on the table. I rushed out of the classroom a bit to fast for humans, but all well.

Classes went by quickly, next thing I knew, it was lunch time,

Edward was there, with his family, next to our table. Well, let's see how this goes.

_**Well? Hit or miss? Should I keep going or cut the chord right here? Let me know. And by the way, that little button down there doesn't bite.**_

_**~FangismyEdward.**_


	2. First Sightts Edward Point of View

**Okay, sorry for taking sooo long…but I have more than one story to write PLUS I have had a project that I had to work on + a test tomorrow. Lastly, I had a serious case of writers block. Yeah, not fun.**

**Anyways thanks to all of the people who Reveiwed!**

**Here's chapter two!**

**P.S.! I forgot to change something in the last Chappie, The Cullens, are know as the 'Swans' in this story, and Edward Is still a cullen, Charlie is Edwards dad. I didn't really know how I could change ALL of the cullens so…yea. THERE WILL BE NO JACOB! Well, In a different form, but not in the lovey way. That would be weird. Plus creepy.**

**EPOV**

Today is my first day at Forks High. Great. Don't get me wrong, I like school, it's just Charlie, no doubt, blabbed about me to the _entire_ town. Gee dad thanks so much. Note the sarcasm.

Rainy days in Forks aren't uncommon, as I learned over the years of staying here every summer, so it was no surprise to wake up to it. Thank god Charlie bought a truck for me, even I could, still, thank god. I don't think it would be much fun walking in the rain, and knowing me and my clumsiness, I'd find some way to slip and break my neck.

I parked my truck, a red Chevy, in a spot and got out and headed towards the main office.

I saw a silver Volvo pull up. It was a very nice car, but it seemed out of place in this schools parking lot.

I didn't see who was in it because I had to get my schedule.

Walking into the front office, a lot of people stared. Yep. Charlie blabbed. Once again, thanks dad.

"Excuse me, my name's Edward Cullen, I'm new."

The receptionist didn't really pay any attention to me, as if she didn't really care. That is, until she looked up. Her breath caught in her throat when she took in my appearance. And seemed to like what she saw. Gross. I think I'm gonna have nightmares, or if anything, be scarred for life.

"Y-yes, here's your timetable and schedule. Have your teacher's sign it and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Thanks." I walked out, and went out into the main hallway. **(A/N: I know that the school is supposed to be spread out, but the way I planned the story, I couldn't work, so let's just pretend. You'll see why ;D)**

Three thing happened. One: everyone got quiet. Two: a brunette down the hall took one look at me, look disgusted, and turned on here heel, and sprinted out. Three: then, I tripped. Over air.

A lot of people, mostly girls I noticed, ran to come help me up. One of the first people to get to me was the girl who was talking to the brunette who ran out.

"Are you alright?", "Jeez, that was quite a spill.", "Do you need to go to the nurses?". Those were the type of questions and comments that came pouring out of people's mouths. But I really didn't notice, I was still wondering why the girl ran out so quickly.

Not wanting to attract more attention to myself, I got up and walked to my first class.

I was one of the last to get in, luckily, Mr. Banner wasn't there, so I was in the clear. I also noticed that the brunette girl, whose name I really need to learn if I don't want to be calling her Brunette, of you, and what not, was in this class.

I looked around, there weren't any more seats left in the class. Besides the one next to 'her'. She didn't seem to want to have me next to her. I tried to walk quickly to my seat. Emphasis on _tried, _I tripped when I got halfway. I got up, and blushed, people were looking at me, nut she wasn't, she didn't even seem to be paying attention to her surroundings **(A/N: there I fix the problem on somehow making him trip and being able to fit it in with the last chapter!)**

She put her chair to the very, very edge of the table and angled it so she wouldn't be able to even look anywhere near me. Huh, what did I ever do to her? Do I smell bad or something?

45 minutes. 45 minutes of being glared at by the brunette, whose name I now knew to be Bella. Hmm, Bella, it has a nice ring to it. Anyways, she glared at me all period. I swear, if looks could kill, I would have been six feet under within the first _5 minutes_!

When the bella rang, she ran out of here like she had in the hall this morning.

"Did you stab Bella Swan with a pencil of what? I've never seen here act that way before." I looked down to see the same girl as earlier.

Noticing my confused look, she stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

"I'm Jessica Stanley by the way." I reached out and shook it.

"Edward Cullen."

The rest of my classes past by in a blur.

Now it was lunch, walking in, I saw Jessica wave me down.

"So, how has your school day been so far?" she asked.

"Fine, I mean—" I didn't finish my sentence because that's when _they_ walked in.

"Who are they?" I asked.

The whole table followed my gaze. Mike was the one that answered.

"'They' are the Cullens. They don't really talk or notice anyone besides each other. Bella is really the only one that talks to anyone outside of their 'group'. But only to Jessica and Angela. The scary looking one's Emmett, the blond pretty girl is Rosalie, the small pixie like one is Alice, she's really weird. Oh, and the Blond guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. And lastly the beautiful brunette is Bella. They're all together, like, _together_ together. It's weird."**(HA! Twilight movie quotes for ya.)** Dang, he talks a lot.

"Mike, they're not really related, they're adopted." Angela said

"Whatever. Bella's the only one without 'the other'. But seriously, don't waste your time. Apparently, no one's good enough for her." He said. I bet she turned him down.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said.

By now, the reached their table, which was next to ours.

Well, let's see how this goes.

**Okay, so there you have it. I tried to make it longer for those of you who wanted it longer. Hope you enjoyed it. But, I really got to get off, my butt-head of a brother is bugging me to get on. Please review! The wittle button is getting wonwey. K' enough of the weird talk, but seriously review!**

**Till next time.**

**~FangismyEdward**


End file.
